theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Toy That Saved Christmas
The Toy That Saved Christmas is the sixth episode of VeggieTales animated series and the first holiday special in that series. It was released on October 6, 1998 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, November 7, 2000 on VHS by Lyrick Studios, October 29, 2002 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, and July 1, 2003 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD. Plot The Toy That Saved Christmas Mr. Nezzer, owner of the Ebenezer Nezzer's Toy Factory, has a new toy this Christmas...Buzz-Saw Louie! Push his nose and it tells you the True Meaning of Christmas...getting presents! One of the Buzz-Saw Louie toys doesn't like that idea, and goes in search of the Real True Meaning of Christmas. Oh, Santa! Larry awaits the arrival of Santa Claus on Christmas Eve so that he can give Santa some Christmas cookies. He is first visited by a bank robber (Scallion #1), then a Viking (Pa Grape), and finally an IRS agent (The Peach), whom Larry shares his cookies with (except the IRS agent). When Santa (Bob the Tomato) arrives, however, it's revealed that Larry's guests have stolen parts of his outfit as well. VHS 1998 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # Rack, Shack and Benny Trailer # Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer # Lyrick Studios Stay Tuned Bumper Closing # Are You My Neighbor? Trailer # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo 1998 Lyrick Studios Demo Copy Opening # Lyrick Studios Demo Warning # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo (For Screener Purposes Only) # Start the opening of the episode Closing # 1995-1997 Big Idea Logo # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo 1998 Word Entertainment Reprint # What's The Big Idea? Promo # 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning # 1997-2005 Big Idea Logo 1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo 2000 Lyrick Studios/Word Entertainment Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo # Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Closing # A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2001 Word Entertainment Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Why We Do What We Do Promo # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo # The Amazing Carnival of Complaining Teaser # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Closing # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer 2002 Classics Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # 2001-2014 Big Idea Logo # Jonah Teaser Trailer # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer # The Star of Christmas Trailer # 2002-2003 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Bumper Closing # The Toy That Changed a Company # Here's the Scoop # Penguins on a Sled # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! * Studio Commentary * Behind the Scenes Fun * Trivia Questions * Christmas Tree Pea-Kaboo! * Veggie Karaoke (Oh, Santa!) * Interactive Storybook (The Star of Christmas) * DVD-ROM features * Family Fun Activities (Here's the Scoop) * Family Recipes (Penguins on a Sled) Previews * The Star of Christmas * The Super-Fantastic Veggie Fan Club * Heroes of the Bible * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows * Leggo My Ego! * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! * 3-2-1 Penguins! * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures DVD-ROM * Coloring pages * The Dinkletown Christmas Parade! Gallery 61DGV0WD7EL SL500 AA300 .jpg|October 10, 1998 VHS cover Veggietales The Toy That Saved Christmas 2000 VHS Word Entertainment Print.jpg|Veggietales The Toy That Saved Christmas 2000 VHS Word Entertainment Print|link=Veggietales The Toy That Saved Christmas 2000 VHS Word Entertainment Print VeggieTales The Toy That Saved Christmas Frames.jpg|VeggieTales The Toy That Saved Christmas Frames|link=VeggieTales The Toy That Saved Christmas Frames VeggieTales The Toy That Saved Christmas Modeling.png|VeggieTales The Toy That Saved Christmas Modeling|link=VeggieTales The Toy That Saved Christmas Modeling Category:Episodes Category:1996 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Christmas Episodes